


Rebel Love Mermaid

by thelionmutters



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Lives, Plot, Renard speaking a bit of French, Sexual Chemistry, Sexual Content, Solving a Crime, Unbeta'd, Valentine's Day, mermaid - Freeform, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Hank and Captain Renard track down a Wesen responsible for Wu's arrest.</p><p>Initially a little plot for some Nick/Renard porn, but now a full on fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Do note - Their is one non-consensual kiss that happens which is why I ticked the rape/non-con warning.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you want to message me or know anything: thelionmutters.tumblr.com

“Did you see which way it went?” Hank asked.  
  
“No,” Nick replied leading the way through the woods before suggesting that he, Hank and Captain Renard split up.  
  
“Okay then,” the Captain replied, “Just make sure to radio for back-up if you spot her...”  
  
They nodded before going down their own separate paths.  
  
They had been trying to get the Liebes-bote Meerjunfrau for the last few days. Rosalie and Monroe said it was something similar to the Krampus that they tracked at Christmas, except this time it had to do with Cupid.  
  
They said that the Wesen legend was about Cupid’s mermaid messengers who he used to send out on special errands. Cupid would place them in locations that they would be needed. Antony and Cleopatra were rumoured to have sent love letters to each other using one of the love creatures because they couldn’t trust any other methods.  
  
Such stories were thought to have been made up love myths, but just like the Krampus they proved to be true. Nick consulted the books in his trailer but there was only an entry from one of Antony’s most trusted soldiers, who coincidentally was a Grimm, explaining how he had fallen in love with the love mermaid. He even took to seeing her when Antony didn’t require his assistance.  
  
She could come onto dry land but it would always be for short periods of time before she had to return to the ocean. Unfortunately, it ended horribly when the mermaid was killed by Caesar after he got wind of Antony and Cleopatra’s love affair.   
  
There was nothing in the books about the appearance of the creature. The soldier had been told by the mermaid that the love messengers were individually picked by Cupid himself. It was of the highest order to be selected for as a messenger between lovers whose epic love story would be told for years to come.  
  
However the case they were working on recently, had presented them with some interesting information. This time though, the mermaid seemed to be doing things that benefitted her own selfish gains.  
  
Recently three people were claiming that they were hypnotised or said that they had no clue of what they were doing when they were caught stealing expensive jewellery.  
  
They all had common threads in their story however, that had forced them to take on the case. The victims had said that they all went on dates with this beautiful woman whereby after a week of dating, they would start losing chunks of their memory. The victims would experience blackouts that would always start after being kissed by the mermaid and then be confused about missing hours from their day, with no recollection of what they did during those times. Once the victims were arrested, and being questioned about the robberies, they would have no clue of ever committing such crimes.  
  
They had discovered information that connected the three crimes- they were all dating the same girl. When they brought the woman in for questioning, they discovered that she was indeed the one responsible but she had always been too careful to implicate herself during the interrogation. She did slip up during the interrogation when she temporarily lost her cool and revealed her Wesen status. It was also then that she noticed that Nick was Grimm. They were forced her to let her go since they didn’t have enough evidence to warrant arresting her.  
  
Wu had been the latest victim of the Wesen. He was one of the three men that she had been seeing. He had been off during that week and when they had to arrest him, it was one of the hardest things that Nick and Hank had to do. When there had been another robbery in town, Nick and everyone else was shocked to find out that Wu was the one responsible. The whole station knew that Wu honoured the law too much to ever break it, and once they discovered the mermaid’s true nature, they orchestrated a plan to take her down.  
  
They had finally caught a break in the case when they had managed to trace the call they helped Wu place to an abandoned cabin. They almost caught the Wesen but she had taken off before they could arrest her, escaping into the woods behind her cabin where Nick, Hank and Captain Renard had gone after her.  
  
Nick heard the breaking of a branch and suddenly dashed off in the direction that he heard the sound. He slowed down, thinking that maybe he had misheard it, when he suddenly saw the perpetrator running further into the woods.  
  
“I think I’ve got her,” Nick voiced over the radio, “she is heading east towards the river.”  
  
He moved cautiously once he got closer to where he thought he had seen the woman.  
  
“You have nowhere to run,” he called out. "It’s better to turn yourself in and then you can avoid making this worse for yourself.”  
  
Nick stalked forward, inching closer towards the river. He spotted her once she came out of the trees with her hands up, slinking her way closer to Nick. He raised his gun and was about to tell her to freeze but he couldn’t.  
  
He was suddenly paralysed. He didn’t know that the mermaid had such powers to do this.  
  
“You are quite attractive,” she purred at him. “Don’t worry you are going to be fine. It’s just my private collection of romancefleur that you’ve walked into that's causing your temporary paralysis. The flowers are harmless to humans, but when you pour salt water onto them, they become a wonderful weapon.”  
  
She came closer to Nick, standing right in front of him.  
  
“Oh my,” she smiled, “you really smell divine. I wonder how you would taste.”  
  
Nick could do nothing to stop it. Her lips were suddenly on his, kissing him ever so passionately while he just was forced to endure. Nick didn’t know what was happening but he could sense that his body was reacting somehow, he couldn’t feel it but he might have been getting aroused.  
  
“You taste even better,” she smiled after breaking their kiss, “I don’t kiss with tongue because my victims wouldn’t be able to survive the side effects, but I’m sure you will manage fine. Won’t you Grimm?”  
  
Her wicked smile was the last thing Nick saw before he passed out.

* * *

He heard his name being muttered over and over again, though he wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming.  
  
“Nick,” he heard again.  
  
He felt his body being shaken, as if someone was trying to wake someone up from a deep sleep.  
  
He eventually started moving, regaining his senses and then his memory came back to him. Nick sat up urgently, with his gun at the ready. He found that he was still in the woods, but apparently he had been moved.  
  
“Come on Nick, time to get up.”  
  
Nick looked up into the face of that voice and was surprised to find that it was his Captain Sean Renard who woke him up. He quickly lowered his gun when he realised who he was pointing it at.  
  
Nick was caught off guard by the Captain’s beauty; he had always known that Renard was an attractive man but he didn’t truly realise how beautiful he was until that moment. He couldn’t help but feel a sudden flood of emotion. Even his groin came to life at the sight of the Captain before him.  
  
“Let’s help you up,” he said gripping onto Nick to help him.  
  
Nick could feel the muscular arms and the strength that the Captain hid away underneath his suits. He certainly was in impeccable shape by the looks of things.  
  
Nick was surprised by the type of thoughts that filled his mind; clearly something was up if he was starting to see Captain Renard as sexually attractive. He cleared his thoughts and tried regaining control of his body, hoping that he would soon start feeling like himself again.  
   
Nick almost fell over when he moved too fast and had it not been for the man holding him, he might have.  
  
“Careful there,” he said.  
  
“What happened?” Nick asked.  
  
“She got away,” he sighed, “disappeared into the water.”  
  
“Damn it,” Nick sighed, “there goes our only lead...”  
  
“I wouldn’t have believed it, if I didn’t see it for myself,” Captain Renard stated. "I got here just as she was making her way away from your body, I almost thought you had died. I had to make sure that were alright before I went after her. I almost caught up to her, but she vanished into the sea. I'm just sorry that I couldn’t catch her.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault Captain,” Nick said. “So now what?”  
  
“Now we get you checked out by the EMT’s,” Renard replied.  
  
“Why? I feel fine,” Nick said.  
  
“You might feel fine, but let’s be safe and get you check out so that there isn’t any long term damage from whatever you were exposed to.”  
  
“I meant about the case though sir,” Nick pressed.  
  
“We will make it clear to the DA that the real perpetrator escaped,” the Captain said, “and that the victims were hypnotised and they were innocent. After that unless we find her the case will go cold.”  
  
Hearing that didn’t install any good feelings in Nick and he hated when these things happened but there was nothing to be done - cold cases are a part of the job.  
  
“Burkhardt, make sure that you get checked,” the Captain added, “You might be a Grimm, but you’re not invincible, we don’t need another zombie Nick issue.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be better to see Rosalie then?”  
  
“That is where we are going after the EMT’s check you out.”  
  
Nick was reluctant to get checked out, but he did feel unexpected warmth towards the Captain for taking such an interest in his wellbeing. It was great that he wanted to make sure that Nick was alright; Nick couldn’t help but feel like he was starting to see a softer side to the Captain. He was usually very stern and uptight, but the level of compassion and care that he was showing Nick made him see the man differently. There was no arguing that Captain Renard was a complicated man; there were so many layers to him and sometimes the more you keep peeling away, the more you can’t help but see him differently.  
  
“You got the all clear?” the Captain asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nick said smiling unexpectedly. “What happened to Hank?”  
  
“He started having an allergic reaction to one of the plants he walked into,” Captain Renard said, “and needed to be rushed to the hospital. He will have to stay overnight for observations....”  
  
“Is he fine?”  
  
“He will be okay, Nick.”  


* * *

“I was able to find out a little more information,” Rosalee stated as they stood in the store.  
  
“Which is?” The Captain questioned.  
  
“According to lore, the Liebes-bote Meerjunfrau is whom Cupid selects to be his messenger of love over the Valentine’s Day season,” Rosalee explained, “They are most active during the month of love but on special occasions Cupid deploys them for special love stories that he takes an interest in...”  
  
“Except that our mermaid had no interest in spreading the love and only had interest in spreading the size of her pockets...” Monroe added.  
  
“Unfortunately, what Monroe says is true,” Nick stated.  
  
“What about Nick?” the Captain asked, “Is he going to be okay?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Rosalee shyly said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Nick asked.  
  
“There are some side-effects about the way that she kissed you.”  
  
“What side-effects?” Monroe eagerly asked.  
  
“It is stated that, a kiss from the Liebes-bote Meerjunfrau has many different purposes,” Rosalee said. “Depending on the way the love mermaid kisses you, it can either make you forget or  be used as weapon to save themselves. If they kiss you for long enough you can die from it.”  
   
“Yes, but what does that mean for Nick?” the Captain asked.  
  
“He will fall in love,” Rosalee started.  
  
“I’m already in love,” Nick argued.  
  
“You will fall in love with the first person you see... temporarily.”  
  
“What?!” Nick spluttered.  
  
“The first person you see, you will be in love with them, temporarily,” she hurriedly said. “It’s not infatuation or lust but sex-crazed love.”  
  
“Sex-crazed love?” Nick laughed. “Now I know you’re joking with me...”  
  
“Unfortunately not,” Rosalee coyly answered.  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Is there any way to break this love spell?” the Captain eventually asked.  
  
“No, Nick will just have to let things run its course.”  
  
“Just for clarification’s sake,” Monroe started, “who was the first person you saw Nick?”  
  
“It was uhm...”  
  
“Some paramedic,” the Captain interrupted.  
  
“Do you know who the paramedic was?”  
  
“Not really,” Nick said awkwardly.  
  
“Well then that seems to be fine,” Monroe smiled. “Maybe it will run out your system and then before you know it you will be fine?”  
  
“Let’s hope so...”  
  
“You going to tell Juliet?” Rosalee asked.  
  
“No,” he said. “She finally got to visit her parents and take a much needed vacation from all the Wesen related drama, so I will not cause her to worry about this unnecessarily.”  
  
“So it’s just you alone at home?”  
  
“Yes,” Nick said.  
  
“You sure that is such a good thing?” Monroe piped up. “What if you end up wandering the street in search of your paramedic and you end up going all Grimm-like and causing problems?”  
  
“He has point Nick,” the Captain said.  
  
“You can always stay with Rosalee and myself?”  
  
“Thanks for the offer but you guys just moved in together,” Nick stated, “and you just sorted out the issues with your parents so I don’t want to impose.”

"You wouldn't be imposing," Rosalee replied.  
  
“Nick could always stay with me,” the Captain offered. “I would prefer to have you under my eye, because while I might not be the best of security but I at least will be able to protect you somewhat.”  
  
“Captain, thanks for offer but I don’t feel comf-”  
  
“That’s a great idea,” Monroe explained. “Your boss knows you and your Grimm issues. Hank is unavailable, so it all works out.”  
  
“So we’re all set?” Rosalee asked.  
  
“Seems that way,” Nick sighed heavily.

* * *

Nick struggled to keep his eyes from drifting to the Captain during the car ride. He found himself noticing the man’s lips, his forearms and how the pants fitted around his crotch. He was constantly refocus his attention on whatever was happening outside the car- which wasn't a lot.  
  
“You okay?” the Captain asked bringing his attention back to where he was. “You didn’t say a word on the drive here or even as we got inside.”  
  
“Sorry,” he said noticing the apartment, “just my mind’s been pre-occupied and I’m beat. It’s been a long day.”  
  
“I understand,” the Captain nodded. “You can use the spare room; I’ve locked the door and armed the alarm, so if you leave I will know.”  
  
“Good to know,” Nick laughed. “Hopefully I will be able to sleep right through the night.”  
  
“Let’s hope.”  
  
The Captain led Nick to the spare room which was fairly close to his room. After saying goodnight, Nick quickly settled in and got undressed until he was just in his briefs, hoping that sleep would come soon.  
  
Unfortunately that didn’t happen. His mind started wandering to thoughts about the Captain, particularly about how beautiful the man had looked in the car ride and how muscular he was.  
  
Nick started wondering how it would feel to have those muscular arms underneath his hands, and what it would feel like to have Renard's hands on him in return. He couldn't stop from wondering what his lips would taste like, and how he would kiss, forcefully at first? Or slow and gentle?  
  
Just then he heard the sound of the shower going on, followed by the sound of clothes falling to the ground, and water hitting the floor differently as a body was now standing underneath the spray of water.  
  
Nick had no clue what he was doing, but he climbed out the bed and slowly walked towards where the Captain was showering. He was suddenly standing by the bathroom door and peeked inside. He couldn’t make out anything and before he could stop himself he slowly entered the bathroom.  
  
Seeing the Captain and his naked form made Nick realise how beautiful he was. It also caused Nick’s eyes to flash red. He then slowly found himself moving closer towards the shower where the Captain was. He stopped, doing nothing but just admiring the man in the shower. He had made sure that he was deadly quiet as he entered the bathroom and also as he inched closer to the man in the shower. He dropped his briefs and climbed into the shower.  
  
The Captain suddenly sensed that someone was in the shower with him, and pushed the stranger against the wall. He was surprised to see that it was Nick.  
  
“Nick??” The Captain asked, “What are you doing in here?”  
  
Nick didn’t answer him; instead he leaned forward and kissed the Captain.  
  
The kiss changed everything.  
  
Initially Captain Renard had pushed him away but then Nick noticed a brief flash of red in his pupils. They were standing in the shower, both naked, staring at each other. The water from the shower formed droplets on the Captain’s body. Nick was surprised when the man suddenly returned his kiss with intense fervour. Caution was thrown to the wind and instinct took over.  
  
They furiously kissed each other; their bodies tightly pressed together. Nick felt himself relax at the Captain’s touch; enjoying the feeling of having someone’s muscular hands holding onto him and his body.  
  
The hot water of the shower running down their bodies, only heightened their sensations. Nick was so turned on by the kiss that he could feel his erection trapped between their bodies. Nick started kissing along the Captain’s neck and down to his nipples, flicking his tongue over sensitive spot causing a groan to come from the man before him.  
  
Ever kiss and every touch felt intoxicating, he wanted more. He took both of their erections in his hand and started palming them together; combined with the warm water that was hitting them from multiple directions, it was a sensory overload. The kissing, the groping, the water warming their bodies and the friction of their members moving against each other was driving both men to the edge.  
  
It wasn’t long before they had both erupted, Nick first with the Captain following not long after seeing the reaction of an orgasmic Nick. As he went in to kiss Nick again, he couldn’t help but blow his load. Nick was pressed tightly again the wall against his back and the Captain’s body pressed up against him.  
  
“That was...”  
  
“Amazing?”  
  
“Euphoric...”the Captain countered, “and amazing.”  
  
Nick let himself enjoy the feeling of the water washing down their bodies and the way their lips moved together. Soon enough both their erections had returned and they were back to square one. Nick was hoisted up, so that his legs could wrapped around the Captain’s waist and not long after he was being carried out the shower to the bedroom, their lips still connected and their bodies still dripping wet.  
  
He gently placed Nick down onto the bed continuing their enjoyable kissing marathon.  
  
The Captain slowly started making his way down from Nick’s lips to his chest, following the treasure trail, until he got to Nick’s shaft. He slowly took it into his mouth, not rushing and just taking things at a slower pace, allowing them both the time to catch their breath.  
  
Nick gasped out. The warmth of the Captain’s mouth and the feeling of the cool air as bobbed up and down on Nick’s penis was creating havoc. He really loved the sensations. The Captain was really taking his time, driving Nick crazy in the process. He couldn’t resist the temptation to gingerly start exploring Nick’s entrance; taking his time to really work Nick open. He first got in one finger, and then another, followed by a third.  
  
Captain Renard just marvelled at the sight before him.  
  
He was spell bounded by the look of utter bliss on Nick’s face; it was quite something to see. He didn’t anticipate just how much he would enjoy it, because it gave him great joy knowing that he was the reason Nick was writhing in pleasure.  
  
Nick reluctantly pulled the man off of him, scared that all their fun would be over too soon, and he certainly didn’t want that- he was having too much fun. He was ready to take it up a notch. He kissed the man intently, switching positions as they did so, to make Renard lay flat down on his back.  
  
He firmly placed his hand tightly around Captain Renard’s erection and was stroking his member deliberately while also lapping his tongue over the head of the shaft. The sensations of the deliberate movements and the feeling of Nick’s tongue working in unison created a brilliant feeling for the Captain. It wasn’t long before he was the one squirming in ecstasy; the feeling of Nick’s tongue was unbelievable.  
  
The Captain made Nick stop and he got up because he couldn’t wait longer. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube from his drawer, and was about to put on the condom himself but Nick took it from him. Nick placed the condom on the top of the Captain’s shaft and used his mouth to roll it down. Captain Renard relished in the sensation.  
  
He quickly put lube onto the condom and on Nick’s entrance, then grabbed hold of the man and positioned him so that he was straddling the Captain. He would let Nick dictate the pace but as he did so, he also wanted to kiss and play with Nick. He was kissing one nipple as Nick lowly started his descent onto the Captain’s shaft. It hurt Nick in the start but he let him do it at his own pace.  
  
Nick continued as the Captain kept kissing and licking parts of his body that drove him crazy, it wasn’t long before they were fully connected to one another. He slowly started moving and it hurt a lot at first but not long after the Captain started taking control, and started moving his hips in sync with that of Nick’s.  
  
Nick was surprised by the immense firmness of his own penis, as he rode the Captain. Soon the pain dissipated and was replaced by a pleasure he had never experienced. The Captain’s girth and length filled him and it only made every sensation that much more amazing. It didn’t take long for them to pick up the pace and soon enough going at it as if they couldn’t get enough of one another.  
  
“Vous, vous sentez incroyable,” he whispered. “I don’t know how long I’ll last.”  
  
“You and me both,” Nick gasped out.  
  
The kissing the playful biting and the movement of their slick bodies, it was incredible. It wasn’t long before it had sent Nick over the edge making him come all over their bodies, crying out in pleasure as he did so. Seeing this had sent Captain Renard over the edge too.  
  
They didn’t move for a while, both breathing heavily as they felt the tremors of their orgasm still lingering in their limbs. The Captain had been holding onto Nick while also resting his neck on his shoulder. Eventually he moved his head to claim Nick’s lips...  
  
“Tu est magnifique,” The Captain said.  
  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” Nick laughed before kissing him again.  
  
“Parles-tu français?”  
  
“No,” he laughed, “I just guessed using my limited understanding of the language to figure out what you said.”  
  
The Captain laughed as he kissed Nick again, the kissing was so intoxicating that they both felt like they couldn’t get enough. They reluctantly broke apart and cleaned up before going to sleep. Nick fell asleep as Captain Renard was kissing his shoulder, spooning with him naked and bare on top of his bed sheets.  
  
It was total perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet returns from her trip while Nick and Captain Sean Renard still find themselves in the middle of their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone  
> I am sure you are surprised by the fact that a Chapter 2 exists as much as I am. This story was meant to just be a “porn with a little plot” fic, but given the constant enquires over the years and the fact that I need a creative outlet in my life with my increasing craving to write again, I found myself thinking about this story.
> 
> I have no clue how this will go, because I feel like a total stranger wrote this story, when in actuality it was just a younger me. So the writing style might change but I do hope that it has been for the better and not for the worse.  
> I am also trying to get a feel for the story again so I apologise if it feels a bit awkward in the start, it feels a bit awkward for me too.

 

The coffee on the table was cold by the time Nick it raised to his lips.

He would have sworn that he’d just made it, but he couldn’t rely on himself these days. His mind’s been wandering more often, and he didn’t really know why.

Nick quickly poured out his coffee, grabbed his gear to head out when he was caught off guard by what he saw. He was momentarily surprised by the red head that flew into his arms, but quickly tightened his grip when he realised that it was Juliet.

“Oh my goodness,” she sighed. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he smiled. “How was your trip?”

“It was great,” she replied, tightening his grip on him, “but I was getting homesick.”

“I am glad to hear that,” he smiled. “I love how after you visited your parents you consider this to be home. Ironic isn’t it.”

“I know right,” she grinned.

Nick pulled her in, to gently place a peck on her lips, before helping her into their home.  “It wasn’t the same here without you.”

Juliet couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Anything eventful happen while I was away?”

“No no,” he answered. “Just work.”

Nick experienced an unusual feeling settle in his stomach, causing him to feel inexplicably guilty. He had been increasingly having these moments of guilt but he couldn’t figure out why. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

As if being summoned by the mention of work, his phone started ringing.

“Burkhardt,” he answered.

“Hi Nick,” Hank greeted, “you on your way yet?”

“Almost,” the detective replied. “What’s up?”

“The District Attorney has made a decision about the case,” Hank explained. “We need you here, they are about to host a press conference.”

“Be there in 15,” he replied.

Nick pocketed his phone before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

“Duty calls,” he sighed.

“Just when I was getting my hopes up for a welcoming back present,” she flirted.

“I would love nothing more than to thoroughly welcome you back,” he said, “but the DA has made a decision about the case.”

“Do you think they will press charges against Wu?” she asked, realising the seriousness of the call.

“They might,” he suggested, “but I seriously hope not. It wasn’t Wu’s fault that he stole all that jewellery.”

“It would really suck if Wu was kicked off the force.”

“It would kill him,” Nick agreed. “He loves being a cop.”

They fell into a moment of silence as the enormity of what had happened settled over them.

“Well you better get going,” Juliet replied. “I have to unpack and check in on the animal clinic to see if the place’s still standing. Just make sure you are home for dinner tonight mister.”

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled.

“I love you,” she said.

“Backatcha,” he answered before kissing Juliet on his way out.

* * *

 

 

“Nice of you to make it Burkhardt,” Captain Sean Renard commented.

“Sorry I’m late Captain,” he apologised.

“I take it your alarm didn’t go off?”

“Uhm,” Nick started, “Juliet arrived earlier than expected this morning.”

“Oh,” the Captain replied awkwardly. “That’s great.”

“Yes,” Nick nodded. “Thanks.”

The uncomfortable moment quickly died when the District Attorney signalled for Captain Renard.

It was a busy few days leading up to the near capture of the rebellious love mermaid. Nick and the squad have been working hard to clear the names of the innocent people who fell into a mermaid’s trap.

The District Attorney had been applying the pressure on the Captain, who in turn put the pressure on everyone in the department.

The media also didn’t make the case any easier because some of the possessions stolen were from high profile businessmen who had close ties with the mayor.

Everyone was relieved when they finally caught a break.

Unfortunately that break turned out to be a close friend of everyone’s – Wu.

The video footage of Wu using his badge to get access to the jewellery was difficult to watch, and made it difficult finding someone who could question the officer.

It wasn’t until they found the found the common thread between all the cases, that the realised the real perpetrator was Wu’s girlfriend.

Or rather pretend girlfriend.

After they brought her in she tried playing the coy and innocent card, but after Hank pushed her a little too hard, she couldn’t help but woge. She practically confessed to doing it but she was too deceptive to blatantly confess to the crime.

They were forced to let her go, and tried tailing her but she managed to throw them off her scent.

Things had really taken an unfortunate turn, until Wu came through. He revealed that the mermaid had a back-up number which he had taken down without her realising. He said that he had his suspicions about her but he couldn’t understand why he didn’t see the warning signs that she was bad.

Nick had known why – because she had used her powers to bend his will.

They tracked the number to a cabin the woods and that was where they go the drop on her; catch her off guard before she made her final escape.

Hank spotted her and they had gone on the chase.

Nick was embarrassed that she had managed to get the upper hand over him and spell him the way she did, but he was lucky that she didn’t kill him.

He still would have preferred to capture the mermaid but things turned out better than it could’ve. Even the spell she cast on him to fall into a sex-crazed love with the first person he saw – which was Captain Renard – didn’t work.

Nick quickly glanced over at his captain.

There was no denying that Sean Renard was an attractive man – chiselled jaw, tall, confident and knows how to fill out a suit. Yes, anyone could tell that Captain Sean Renard was handsome.

He couldn’t believe what Rosalee had told him that night, but thankfully she had turned out wrong.

Nick remembered the car ride to the Captain’s place where he couldn’t help but glance at the man. He definitely found himself interested and curious about the man, an unexpected attraction, but he had put that down to the side-effects of the mermaid’s powers.

They had made it safely to the Captain’s home, gone to separate beds and that was it.

No sex-crazed lovemaking of any kind with the Captain.

He awoke in Renard’s guest room the next morning feeling a little sore and stiff, but he had attributed that to chasing down the mermaid in the woods and to being knocked out by her.

Rosalee had been very surprised when they had told her that nothing unusual had happened and Nick hadn’t gone in search of that “random paramedic” that Renard had helped him lied about.

Monroe had suggested that maybe it was all because of Nick’s Grimm abilities that had stopped her from having an effect, but Nick wasn’t sold on that idea. It was however, the one that made most sense.

He surely would have remembered sleeping with Captain Renard, wouldn’t he?

Nick was prevented from entertaining that train of thought when Hank interrupted him.

“It’s time,” Hank said.

“Time for what?” Nick asked.

“To release Wu,” Hank replied.

“They’re letting him go?” Nick quickly pressed.

“Yip,” Hank nodded. “No charges what-so-ever for Wu and the other two guys. They’re going with the ‘hypnotised to do it’ theory which if you ask me makes a lot more sense.”

“Well, it does solve a lot of problems,” Nick agreed. “When are they releasing him?”

“We’re doing it now,” Hank told him. “Didn’t the Captain tell you?”

Nick shook his head, before replying.

“Must have gotten distracted by the District Attorney,” he suggested.

“I wouldn’t mind getting distracted by the DA,” Hank hinted. “Have you seen her?”

“Keep in your pants Casanova and let’s go do something useful,” Nick laughed.

“Lead the way Detective Burkhardt,” Hank mocked.

Nick had started walking down to the holding area where they had been keeping Wu.

The others had been transferred to a county jail, which is where Wu should have been, but the Captain had managed to twist some arms and get a little leeway while trying to get to the bottom of the case.

They had allowed them to hold Wu for a few days in which time the Captain was to come up with answers, which was exactly what they were able to do.

Nick was impressed by the Captain’s commitment to his officers because the man was willing to go the extra mile for the men and women working in the precinct.

“I assume the Captain is letting us do it now while he and the DA are giving a press conference to avoid the media circus that will erupt?”

“Pretty much,” Hank replied.

Wu had been lying down staring at the ceiling when he heard the detectives approach.

He quickly sat up, and glanced in the direction of the approaching footsteps. He wasn’t sure what he felt when he spotted the two men, who he considered to be friends.

“You’re transferring me to county aren’t you?” Wu asked.

“We would, but we can’t exactly lock you up for being a pain in the side,” Nick teased. “We’re here to tell you that you are being let go.”

“What?”

“The District Attorney is not pressing charges against you or the other men,” Hank explained. “It helps that we recovered some the stolen jewellery from the cabins where we traced her cell to.”

“It certainly reduces the sting of not catching the perpetrator,” Nick added.

“You’re being serious?” Wu rasped. “I actually get to take a shower in my own home, and sleep peacefully in my own bed tonight?”

“Yes,” Nick said opening the cell.

“But, you won’t be sleeping peacefully if the press know where you stay,” Hank added. “So if I were you, I’d hurry up out of here so we can get you home quickly while the Captain and the DA deal with the press conference.”

“You two just made my day,” Wu smiled.

“I’d at least think we’d made your week,” Nick teased.

“Week, month, and year – take your pick,” Wu replied. “I am just thankful that you guys straightened things out.”

“Us too buddy,” Hank said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I speak to you for a minute in my office?”

“On my way,” Nick Burkhardt replied to his Captain.

They had been able to get Wu out of the station and safely home without too much hassle, however now came the laborious task of paperwork. Nick had already done a significant part of it, but now he was just finishing off before he would have to tackle the other daunting pile of folders waiting for him at his desk.

He should have left the office hours ago, but he apologised to Juliet that it had been a rough day at work and that he was running late. She had understood and said that she had ended up working late at the clinic.

He had just laughed when she told him that because it was typical of Juliet to get sucked into her work, just as easily as he did. She had explained that she would pop in at Rosalie and Monroe’s before heading home.

He quickly rose from his desk before making his way into the Captain’s office.

“Want me to close the door?”

“Yes please,” the Captain replied.

Nick quickly settled in the open chair in the Captain’s office.

“The District Attorney,” Renard started, “is insisting that we investigate the case further despite no leads.”

“Why?”

“Because the jewellery that our rebellious mermaid stole belonged to some powerful people and they want answers,” the Captain said.

“Possibly because of their insurance companies playing hard ball with their payouts,” Nick suggested.

“That did cross my mind too,” the Captain said. “But regardless, we still need to have something to show the DA before my next meeting with her.”

“Understood,” Nick nodded. “How are we going to run this?”

“I promised that I would personally help investigate this,” he explained,” but I will need your help too. Your Grimm abilities will expedite the process in coming up with answers. Hopefully this won’t take up too much off our time because the cases never stop.”

“What about Hank?” Nick asked. “It wouldn’t hurt having another set of hands on the case.”

“Wu is off for a few days but as soon as he gets back,” Renard explained, “he will be joining Hank on a new case that just came in. Hank will be temporarily reassigned with another detective for the week while we figure this case out.”

“Where do you want to start?”

“Going to the jewellery stores will be futile because we figured out that she was nowhere near the crime scenes while the robberies took place,” the Captain reasoned.”Our best lead will be the cabin and where she vanished in the water.”

“I wish this was one of those instances when they would have just believed us when we said that she escaped and that we have no way of tracking her,” Nick sighed.

“If only it was so easy,” Renard agreed. “We will scout the area tomorrow. For tonight, head home and get some rest.”

“Captain,” Nick nodded, ending their conversation as he rose to leave. “Enjoy your night.”

“Likewise Nick.”

Nick went to his desk, packing up his things before he went home.

He glanced to see Captain Sean Renard sitting at his desk.

Nick had noticed that their interactions had been very straightforward lately, and for some unknown reason it had bothered him. He couldn’t place his finger on it but there was something that he couldn’t figure out at play.

Their interactions were friendly but these days they felt a bit formal and cordial.

Nick was curious to know if the man had someone waiting for him at home, while he was working so late. After the Adalind debacle, he seemed to throw more of his time into work and not much else.

Then again, it was understandable. Adalind had caused everyone a lot of pain; it would make sense if he was taking his time to figure things out before he got involved again.

Nick stopped his train of thought, wondering if he was giving their relationship too much thought, because at the end of the day Sean Renard was still his boss, nothing more.

He gave the man one last glance before he left the office and went home.

 

* * *

 

_Ancient Egypt_

_2000 B.C.E_

 

_Commander Renard was eyeing the town parade as a merchant was selling slaves._

_The Commander always found it interesting how the rich would fight over themselves for slaves. It was how people showed off their wealth._

_The more slaves you had, the more people would realise just how rich you were, and in their society wealth was a very important thing._

_Renard was wealthy himself, but it was money that had been passed down from generation to generation. He had enough wealth that he could have had any respectable job, but he wanted to be commander of the Pharaoh’s army, and he had worked hard to get the position._

_He recognised that his family wealth and name had aided him in reaching the position as quickly as what he did, but he didn’t let the whispers that he bought the position affect him. He had proved himself fit for the role of commander, time and time again._

_He had stopped attending these gatherings, because he had better things to do with his time, but he had felt compelled to attend today’s selling._

_The Commander walked around, watching the trading, and the crowd._

_Over the years he would be called out from his chambers to settle a dispute that erupted between two wealthy society members, but that was a rarity. Mostly he let the foot soldiers keep the crowd from getting out of hand._

_He glanced towards where the slaves were all standing in line – the slave-trader selling them off one at a time – when he found himself spellbound. He spotted a beautiful specimen, chained up waiting for his fate to be decided._

_There was something about the slave that kept his attention, he diverted his gaze, but soon enough found himself staring back at the slave. He could tell the man was tough, with a body built like that, but he wasn’t too muscular._

_The slave had spotted him too, and he noticed that they were constantly locking eyes with each other, even when the other tried looking away._

_Renard walked toward the front of the gathering, where the slaves were being sold, and made his way toward the trader._

_“Do you mind if I speak to one of the slaves?”_

_“No no,” the traders stuttered, “go right ahead Commander.”_

_Renard walked up to the slave he had been eyeing, and tried speaking to the slave._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Nikolas,” the slave rambled._

_“You speak my language,” Renard remarked._

_“Yes,” the slave said. “A farmer taught me.”_

_“Where are you from?” Renard asked. “You are not like the other slaves. Your skin, and look, is different.”_

_“Greece,” the slave answered. “I...was captured after killing an Egyptian soldier.”_

_“Why?”_

_The slave was surprised by the question, judging from his reaction. It was clear that no one had asked him that before._

_The slave was inspecting Renard curiously, looking for something. Renard didn’t mind the scrutiny because he had endured far worse from more powerful men trying to weaken him. He had always end up coming out on top against those men._

_“A family was in danger,” Nikolas said. “I killed the man to save them. He was going to force himself on a little girl.”_

_“Do you regret it?” the Commander asked._

_“No,” Nikolas replied strongly. “I would do it again to save the little girl.”_

_The Commander found himself curious about the slave named Nikolas._

_He wondered if the reason he felt compelled to attend the gathering today was because of that very slave. Renard knew himself well enough to know that he was attracted to the slave, but more than that, he admired the man for his convictions._

_He did something that landed him in chains, and was committed enough to do it again all to save a little girl. Renard would not tell the slave this, but he was glad that Nikolas had stopped the soldier from doing such a terrible thing._

_He would never want such vile monsters working under his command. Rather dead than working for the Egyptian army._

_Commander Renard quickly turned to the slave-trader asking how much for the slave._

_After much negotiating and strong arming, Renard bought the slave name Nikolas._

_He exited the market, having two of his lowly soldiers bring Nikolas up to his own place._

_The soldiers quickly brought Nikolas up to where the Commander resided. He had a handful of guards around who rotated turns at protecting him. He never saw the need for such guards but it was on the insistence of the Pharaoh that he have his guards who he could trust to protect him against any foreign attempts on his life._

_Renard was left alone with his Nikolas while the guards went outside._

_“I have the key to remove your chains,” Renard explained, “but I will only do so at such a time that I know that you have earned my trust and I have a better understanding of who I am dealing with.”_

_“Why then risk being alone with me?” he pressed._

_Nikolas wasn’t certain what it was about the Commander that made him feel comfortable to ask such brazen questions, but they were building trust, and he would not play weak and subservient to earn it._

_“Because,” the Commander said walking closer to Nikolas, “I prefer being alone, and while you may pose a threat, given that you were able to kill one of my soldiers, you do not pose a threat to me.”_

_They were close within each other’s space._

_They could both sense the electricity radiating off of them, but no one willing to do anything about it. They would be tipping their hand too soon by doing so, and they were still sussing out each other._

_“I think the water should be done by now,” Renard suddenly said._

_“For what?” Nikolas asked._

_“A bath,” Renard replied. “No offence, but you stink.”_

_“None taken,” Nikolas smirked._

_Renard led the chained Nikolas to his private bath._

_“If I had slaves,” Renard explained, “then I would have let them tend to you, but you are the first slave I have ever had so I am going to have to aid you. Is that a problem?”_

_“You could always let me tend to myself?” Nikolas countered._

_“And risk you escaping?”_

_“How else are we meant to build trust?” Nikolas toyed._

_“I may want to build trust, but I am not naive Nikolas,” Renard smirked._

_Nikolas was caught off guard by how his name sounded on the Commander’s lips. It sent a shock running through his body. One he was a bit hesitant to admit that he liked._

_Renard realised that he would need to at the least remove the shackles from Nikolas’ feet if they were to speed up the bathing process._

_“I will unshackle your feet, but the cuffs on your hands will stay on,” Renard commented._

_Nikolas nodded in agreement._

_Renard was prepared for the possibility that Nikolas would attack, but he was glad that the man didn’t. Soon enough the man could move his legs freely._

_“Well get undressed,” Renard sighed. “I am not doing that for you.”_

_Nikolas started untying his robes but quickly found he was unable to loosen it clothes further._

_“I might need a little help Commander,” he said._

_“Renard,” the Commander said closing the distance between them. “Only my soldiers call me Commander.”_

_Renard untangled Nikolas’ robes at the back and let it fall to the floor. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the man’s ass. He quickly found himself become aroused at the sight of it._

_“Like what you see?” Nikolas said._

_Renard lightly tapped the slave on his head before adding, “don’t be silly.”_

_Nikolas felt himself get shoved forward, signalling it was time for him to climb into the massive bath. Nikolas couldn’t help but relax at the wonderful feeling of the warm water as he waded deeper into bath._

_The bath was so deep; the water settling just above his thighs._

_Nikolas had been focusing on the feeling of the warm water on his body, that he was surprised when he felt strong hands on him. He couldn’t avoid the scent of the commander who was tending to his body._

_He glanced over at Renard, and was surprised to see that while the man had removed his gear, he still had wrapped a cloth around his waist._

_Instead of washing him hastily, Nikolas noted that the man was taking his time. Nikolas only relaxed further and found himself leaning into Renard’s touch all on his back. He then suddenly found himself submerged in the water. He was about to protest but was immediately pulled back up._

_“What was that for?” he spluttered._

_“I needed to get your hair and face wet,” Renard smirked. “That was the quickest way to do it.”_

_Nikolas was going to object, but he stopped when he felt Renard’s hands on his head, massaging his scalp. Whatever complaint he had slipped from his lips as the Commander was working his magical hands on the slave. He didn’t bother keeping his eyes open as the feeling washed over him._

_Nikolas couldn’t stop himself from reacting to the amazing sensations, and felt his member slowly stiffen._

_Nikolas then felt water get poured through his hair, washing out any of the dirt that had been there. He was surprised when he did open his eyes to see the Commander standing in front of him. He regarded the man again, and was caught off guard by the sensitivity that he saw._

_Renard was being gentle with him and that turned him on even more._

_The Commander noticed how his touches were affecting Nikolas, but he ignored it and continued washing the man. He let his fingers caress the slave’s nipples after he washed over it with a cloth. Renard gripped on the man’s side with one hand, unable to resist touching him, while the other still washed Nikolas’ body thoroughly._

_He watched as everything was playing out on the man’s face, enjoying the look of pleasure he saw. Nikolas watched as Renard let the cloth slip over his firm stomach down to his groin – every touch sending little electric shocks throughout his body._

_He loved it and he didn’t want it to stop, but there was something that he wanted more in the moment._

_Nikolas grabbed a hold of the cloth around Renard’s waist. He held onto it long enough to stare back up at man. He asked if he could disrobe him, using only his eyes. With the slight nod from Renard as confirmation, he quickly pulled off the cloth, pleased to see the massive erection that it hid._

_“Glad I am not the only one enjoying this,” Nikolas flirted._

_“Turn around,” Renard commanded._

_Nikolas did as instructed and quickly gasped as he felt the Commander settle his member in between his cheeks._

_He let his head fall onto Renard’s shoulders, as the man tightly held their bodies together. Nikolas’ member was throbbing as he felt the firm muscular body of Renard behind him while his hands caressing the front of Nikolas’ body._

_It didn’t take long for them to start grinding against each other._

_Nikolas would have thought that the chains on his hands would have been a obstacle, but instead they allowed Renard to take control of what was happening, and if anything was clear, it was that Renard was not selfish in his pleasure._

_Renard started kissing Nikolas’s neck, while a hand roamed to grasp a hold on the slave’s throbbing member._

_Soon enough, they could here both their moans echoing off the walls as they continued to pleasure each other. Every stroke that Renard gave him, made Nikolas grind onto his member, stroking it with ass._

_Soon enough, the kissing turned to biting, and the moans got louder as they increased the tempo._

_They would grind and moan, and moan and bite, and grind and stroke, until they felt their climaxes building._

_“Don’t stop,” Nikolas moaned._

_“Only if you won’t,” Renard groaned._

_It was only a matter of time until they knew they were close to the end._

_Nikolas came with a such a force that he was seeing stars, feeling wave after wave hit him as each rope of come left his body. The feeling of Nikolas riding out his orgasm on Renard’s member drove the Commander over the edge._

_He erupted with such a force that some of his ejaculate landed on Nikolas’s lower thigh._

_He gripped onto the man as if both their lives depended on it._

_It took a few minutes before their breathing finally returned to normal, and they could stand a little taller on their own._

_Renard and Nikolas hadn’t move from their position in the entire time, until Renard turned Nikolas to face him. He led them to the edge of the bath where he sat down in the water, pulling Nikolas over to straddle his lap._

_He continued kissing and holding onto his Nikolas in his arms._

_“That was...” Nikolas tentatively started._

_He waited until Renard looked up at him, hoping to see what he felt reflected in the commander’s eyes._

_He was glad to see that it was._

_“Special,” he finished._

_Renard continued kissing the man’s body before finally bringing their faces together in an earth shattering kiss._

_Nikolas was gasping for air by the time they broke about._

_“It was more than special Nick,” Renard added._

_“Nick?”_

_“What?” the commander laughed. “Don’t you like it?”_

_The two men just gazed at each other, feeling the enormity of what had just happened but not certain what to make of it. They were building trust, but beyond that, they could sense that they were beginning something bigger as well._

_“I prefer how you say you name,” Nikolas answered.”But I could get used to Nick...depending on how persuasive you are.”_

_“I can be very persuasive,” Renard flirted._

_The two men continued gazing at each other, lost in the moment. They were sure they could have stayed like that forever._

_“Looks like I’ll have to get clean again,” Nikolas smirked._

_“...only after we make a mess again.”_

 

* * *

 

Captain Sean Renard was gasping.

His bed was completely drenched in sweat.

He had had dreams before, but none of them have ever been so intense before.

Sean Renard didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that that was no ordinary dream.

It didn’t actually feel like a dream. It felt like a memory – a memory of himself in Ancient Egypt, but that didn’t make any sense. It was probably all in his head.

Renard tried steadying his breathing, but it took effort. He also noticed that his was pitching a massive tent in his trousers. He lightly gripped it, and was surprised to find that he had leaked a little come in his trousers, and was still extremely aroused.

He was also struggling to reconcile the fact that he had just had one of the hottest sex dreams of his life, and it featured one of his detectives – Nick Burkhardt.

Something was up, but he didn’t know what.

Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him...maybe that was all it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I’m the type of “writer” who likes hearing thoughts and comments because sometimes it helps me direct the narrative, and also it gives me ideas. A comment can spark an idea which will help me tell a better story. I will update whenever I get the chance which (which I don’t know because being a journalist is tiring) but time will tell.
> 
> I can only promise to try and keep up the level of porn. There is a lot of plot coming but only because for the story to feel connected and not just random, but the porn bits with still be there – so buckle in.
> 
> It is also a bit weird starting a story when a major case is getting resolved but it does present me with an interesting writing challenge so I hope you can stick with me because everything will make sense in the end.
> 
> Also I apologise for the historical inaccuracies during the ancient Egypt bit, but I was not going to force them to endure a world with no hot water and no taps. As much of a reality that still is for someone in our world, it was simpler to write those luxuries into the story.
> 
> Regards.
> 
> The Lion Mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 
> 
> Here is another chapter. 
> 
> Do Enjoy. 
> 
> Apologies for the errors I missed.

 

Nick Burkhardt sat up, taking in his surroundings.

He was in the lounge, after having fallen asleep on the sofa.

His heart was thudding and his pulse was racing.

He couldn’t believe the dream he had had about his Captain. It was going to make things a little awkward when looking at Captain Sean Renard and remembering that he had one of the hottest sex dreams about the man. It wasn’t just any sex dream, but one where they did some ancient Egypt slave/master role-playing.

Nick was stunned by how vivid and realistic the dream was; he could still smell the aroma of the Commander and feel his hot breath on his neck. Nick involuntary lifted his hands over his lips, almost feeling the sensations it caused.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it said 02:00. 

The detective tried moving from the couch, but suddenly stopped when his massive erection got caught against his underwear. He hadn’t realised just how erect he was until after deciding to move. 

The dream was one of the most erotic he had ever experienced, and judging by his erection, his body certainly agreed. Before Nick moved further, he suddenly heard someone coming down the steps.

“You okay?” Juliet asked, seeing the man on the sofa.

Nick smoothly moved one of the pillows from his back over his crotch, without the move seeming unnatural, before he responded to her.

“I am,” he replied. “Is it my fault you are awake?”

“I rolled over and noticed you were not in bed,” she answered. “I figured that you must have fallen asleep on the couch again.”

“Yeah,” he sheepishly smiled. “Sorry about that.”

“I do think that I heard some moaning coming from downstairs though,” she added, “but I was probably imagining it.”

Nick coughed at that, but managed to mask it.

“Maybe it was one of the neighbour’s cats or something,” he suggested.

“It could’ve been,” Juliet replied, stifling a yawn.

“You head on back up to bed,” Nick told her. “I will clear up here, and bring you a glass of water when I come to bed.”

“Okay,” she replied. “See you now.”

“Love you,” he smiled.

“You too,” she said, heading back upstairs.

Nick took a deep breath, hoping it would calm his mind and give him some clarity. He didn’t know what that dream was about, but hoped it was just some one-off game that his mind was playing.

He really hoped that was it.

 

* * *

Nick switched off the car as he pulled up to the cabin.

He spotted Captain Sean Renard’s car already there, with the man leaning against the hood.

Nick noticed how the Captain stood a little taller at his arrival.

He couldn’t help but think back to the dream he had; it was like he was reliving that moment when he had spotted Renard in the crowd. There was a pull to the man. 

Nick quickly climbed out of the car, making his way towards Renard.

The brisk morning air, waking him up and helping him clear his head.

“Morning Captain,” Nick said.

“Hello Nick,” the Captain replied in clipped voice.

“How are you?”

“Good thanks,” Renard said. “You?”

“Good,” Nick replied.

“Ready to get started?”

“Yes,” he said.

There was a tense cloud hanging over them as the policemen interacted with each other.

Renard hoped this wouldn’t be how their relationship would be like going forward. Ever since they ambushed the mermaid and tried to bring her in, it had caused an unexpected effect on the two men.

Renard was curious as to what it was about this particular case that was causing these feelings to crop up. They were used to the unusual with all the Wesen related dramas they regularly deal with at the station, but nothing had affected them in this way before.

Nick lead the way to the cabin, bypass the restricted tape with his Captain not far off behind him. Renard regarded everything sceptically and critically, watching the detective at work; careful to see if there was anything he missed or that had appeared irrelevant but wasn’t.

“Judging by the crime scene,” he started, “she was clearly hiding out here for a few weeks. So she was bound to leave prints or DNA behind.”

“But we know that forensics swept through this place twice and didn’t find anything,” the Captain replied.

“I really wish we knew more about the Liebes-bote meerjunfrau,” Nick sighed. “I tried looking through more of the books this morning but found nothing else. It’s like we’re blindly feeling our way through this case.”

“With little to no progress being made,” Renard commented, “it’s just creating further frustrations.”

The two men spent a few more minutes looking around before they decided they might have better luck heading out to where she had disappeared.

They started retracing their steps - Nick led his Captain to where he had chased the mermaid to, and he had been unexpectedly caught in her trap.

“I know you explained what happened,” Renard started, “but would you mind taking me through it? Maybe going over it may unleash something you missed.”

“Certainly wouldn’t hurt to try,” Nick said.

The walked through the woods, hoping they found the cordoned off area where Nick and Renard had interacted with the woman. Nick was surprised when he realised the somewhat lengthy distance he had run to catch her.

They slowed when they spotted the path where Renard had found Nick, entering from a different area than the one she used to trap him.

“I entered here,” he explained, “walking through these bushes, which she had covered in some type of paralytic.”

“Have we received back the toxicology reports on what that paralytic was?”

“The lab got back to me late last night,” he answered. “They said that they hadn’t come across such a paralytic before. The paralysis was only temporary but what it was composed off was largely inconclusive.”

Renard stalked forward, lightly holding a leave that was still covered in some of the wesen’s substance.

“Is there something about the paralytic that we do know?” Renard commented, holding one of the leaves by its root between his fingers. 

“We know that it is durable if it can still linger for so long in the woods,” Nick replied, “and that it reacts with sea water.”

“What do you mean?” Renard asked.

“I think I heard her say that she mixed it with sea water,” Nick scowled. “I can’t remember too much because my memory is a little hazy.”

Nick felt a little embarrassed admitting it, but he knew that Renard wouldn’t judge him for it.

He could feel that there was something he needed to remember about his interaction with the mermaid, but it felt like he was seeing through a dirty window.

Renard watched as Nick inched his way toward the bushes, forcing himself to remember what had happened, but the Grimm only grew increasingly tense when he couldn’t.

Nick wasn’t showing it overtly, but it was in the way his face scrunched up. Lenard had seen him make that face before when the detective was frustrated with a case. He would also grit his teeth and start fidgeting. 

Renard found himself surprised that he had noticed all that about the Grimm, because it was something that he wasn’t even aware of knowing. He found himself wondering when he had paid such close attention to the man.

A gentle breeze passed him, and he was caught off-guard by a strong aroma that emanated from the leaf in his hand.

Renard’s eyes suddenly flashed red.

He walked toward the Grimm, dropping the leaf, and taking command of the situation.

“Stand still,” he said.

“What?” Nick said.

“Stand still, relax and do what I say,” Renard commanded.

Nick suddenly felt himself compelled to listen, not knowing why but trusting his Captain.

Renard put his hands on the Grimm’s shoulders, and begin massaging the tense muscles underneath his hands.

Nick’s eyelid closed, relaxing and just letting Renard work on his muscles, when he suddenly felt a cool breeze drift by.

Nick’s nose was instantly filled with a sweet aroma, and he couldn’t help but recall the dream he had last night. The aroma he had inhaled was identical to the one he had experienced in his dream the night before.

Nick’s eyes also suddenly flashed red too.

Nick unintentionally let a groan escape, as he relaxed into the sensations that Renard was making him feel. He then felt Renard’s breathe on his ear as they stood closely in the woods.

“Feeling better?” his Captain asked.

“Almost,” he whispered. “Keep going.”

Nick suddenly felt a firmly body behind him, with teeth gingerly biting his earlobe.

Renard’s hands that had been on his shoulders, were suddenly pulling his body towards the man behind him. Nick moaned, and felt his pants begin to tighten.

Renard quickly found Nick’s pants and loosened them, palming the detective as soon as he could.

Nick couldn’t help but lean into the hard body behind him, enjoying the feeling.

Renard kept nibbling and kissing along the neck of the detective as he freed the large erection from Nick’s pants.

“Forget everything else,” Renard whispered, “and focus on the sensations.”

Renard started stroking the Grimm slowly but firmly. 

He noticed how Nick appeared to be enjoying the warmth of his hands, and the cool air of the woods, as the detective’s moaning grew louder.

“Say my name,” Renard whispered.

Nick just muttered incoherently as he enjoyed the feeling of Renard’s firm hands working him over.

“Say my name Burkhardt,” Renard growled.

“Sean,” he moaned.

“Good,” Renard answered, before kissing Nick’s jaw. “Now tell me what you want me to do.”

Nick was so lost in the feeling of Renard’s lips on his neck and his hands on his member, that he took a while before formulating a response.

“I want you to make me come,” Nick whimpered.

“How?”

“I want your mouth on me,” Nick groaned, grinding back into Renard.

Renard quickly let go of the Grimm, but not for long as he soon took Nick’s throbbing member into his mouth. Renard began working Nick’s member with such eagerness, that his lips quickly became swollen.

Nick quickly became lost in Renard’s warmth, thrusting into his Captain’s mouth as he instinctively gripped onto the man’s hair. Renard found himself enjoying the moment so much that he couldn’t resist unleashing his member, as he continued to deep throat the Grimm.

Renard could feel that Nick was close, so he gently messaged the Grimm’s balls with one hand as the man was thrusting into his mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Nick gasped, feeling himself on the brink.

Renard did not let up as he felt Nick’s movements increase, and even kept going after he felt the Grimm’s sweet release on his tongue. Nick was still feeling the effects of his orgasm when he kissed Renard, tasting himself on the Captain’s tongue.

Nick pulled Renard up, breathing heavily, beforehe took hold off the Captain’s member.

The detective pushed Renard against a nearby tree, giving him one last kiss before sinking down to his knees and worshiping his Captain.

Nick relished the feeling. He loved every single moment knowing that every stroke and suck was driving Sean mad.

“I want you to say my name as I take you into my mouth,” Nick said, when he caught his breath. “I want to know that I am the only thing on your mind, when you come into my mouth.”

Nick quickly got back to work and kept going.

He was excited by the gasps and the moans that escaped from Renard as he continued to worship Sean’s member.

“Nick,” Renard moaned.

Nick started humming as he continued to lick and suck Sean Renard.

“Fuck Nick,” Renard groaned. “If you keep doing that, I won’t last much longer.”

Nick kept humming, as he watched how Sean Renard loved ever single second of what he was doing. It didn’t take long before Renard warned him that he was about to come, but Nick deep throated him, curious to know what he tasted like.

He recognised the sweetness of pineapple on his tongue, but also a touch of saltiness too. It was a combination that Nick thought worked surprisingly well.

Renard was gasping for air when the Grimm was finished with him. He pulled the Grimm to him, and just kept kissing the man.

They slowly zipped each other up, enjoying the look on the other’s face as they did so.

“You tasted sweet,” Renard smirked.

“You had pineapple recently,” Nick teased, “and something meaty.”

“I could argue that you were my something meaty,” Renard grinned.

“And I would say that you are extremely cheesy,” Nick laughed. “…but right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

They leaned in for another kiss, unable to stop the urge of tasting each other.

But they soon fell to the ground, completely unconscious, a few seconds after their lips met.

* * *

_“You are quite attractive,” she purred at him. “Don’t worry you are going to be fine. It’s just my private collection of romancefleur that you’ve walked into, which is what is causing your temporary paralysis. The flowers are harmless to humans, but when you pour salt water onto them, they become a wonderful weapon.”_

_She came closer to Nick, standing right in front of him._

_“Oh my,” she smiled, “you really smell divine. I wonder how you would taste.”_

_Nick could do nothing to stop it. Her lips were suddenly on his, kissing him ever so passionately, while he just was forced to endure. Nick didn’t know what was happening but he could sense that his body was reacting somehow. He couldn’t feel it but he might have been getting aroused._

_“You taste even better,” she smiled after breaking their kiss, “I don’t kiss with tongue because my victims wouldn’t be able to survive the side effects, but I’m sure you will manage fine. Won’t you Grimm?”_

Nick felt arms on him, gently pulling him awake.

“Nick, wake up,” a voice urged.

Nick Burkhardt moved slowly, not knowing why his head pounding so heavily - much like it did the morning after they failed capturing the mermaid. He had woken up in Renard’s guest bedroom with a massive headache.

He had hoped never to experience such a headache again, but unfortunately, here he was.

“Ugh,” he grunted.

“Are you okay?” Renard asked.

“Uhm…I think so,” he moaned, taking in a deep breath, “Other than a massive headache, I think so.”

“Glad I am not the only one whose head is throbbing,” Renard said, helping Nick sit up.

“You too?” 

“I just woke up when I noticed you on the ground,” his Captain replied. 

Nick slowly got up, feeling a little dehydrated along with a big headache. Judging by the look on his Captain’s face, he could tell that Renard was feeling the same way.

“Do you remember going down?” Nick asked.

“No,” he sighed. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Nick tried his best to think about what had happened; attempting to ignore the massive headache in the process, but it only seemed to make the headache worse. 

“I can’t remember going down,” he answered. “The last thing I remember was getting a whiff of the _romancefleur_ and then going down.”

“Of the what?” his Captain said.

“Of the _romancefleur_ ,” he replied.

Nick suddenly felt like someone had put on the lights in his head.

Initially, he had been able to recall a little of the mermaid had done to him, but other bits had been missing. Like someone took an eraser to specific moments and removed them from his memory. He had just remembered the kiss, and being paralysed, but some of the other details of what the mermaid had said to him had been lost.

However, now he remembered the whole exchange with her – including what the name of the substance on the tree that they had just been investigating.

“Nick?” his Captain uttered.

“That was what she called it,” he answered, a little surprised by the memory. “I remember now that that was what the mermaid had called it.”

“What else do you remember?”

“She said that the flowers are harmless to humans,” the Grimm said, “but when mixed with salt water, they become a wonderful weapon. She also said that it came from her private collection.”

“That would seem to explain why the lab was struggling to come back with anything conclusive on what it was composed off,” his Captain said. “Do you think that the books would have something on them?”

“It is not imposs-”

Nick had stopped speaking when he heard a large snap of a branch nearby.

Nick was about to ask his Captain if he had heard that, but he had noticed that the man was staring into the same direction as he was. 

They were about to investigate, when they heard the loud snapping of twigs. They didn’t waste any time waiting and instead chased after the sound realising that someone had been there watching them - and was no running away. 

Nick tried his best to listen for the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves, tracking which direction he had heard the noise come from. Renard was close behind him following the Grimm, both pulling out their weapons as they continued the chase.

They did their best, but eventually found themselves unable to tell which direction the thing they were chasing had gone.

They kept going until they came to a split in the path, each barely wasting a second before choosing one. Nick stalked forward a few more metres when he had thought that he had lost the thing.

He looked around, seeing if he could spot something.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he had spotted a piece of hair sneakily peeking out. Nick had almost missed the blond hair contrasting the green leaves.

“Come out with your hands out!” he yelled. “I know where you are.”

Nick quickly moved closer, hoping to get to the creature, but it had moved so quickly while throwing something in his direction. He had no time to figuring out that it was a grenade, when Renard tackled him out of the way.

The two men rolled behind a small boulder when it went off, feeling the ground shake beneath them.

Nick found himself staring into the Captain’s eyes with the man’s hard body pressed against his.

Nick was caught off guard by the intimacy of the moment.

“You okay?” his Captain asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Thanks for that.”

Nick felt the Captain brush something off his cheek.

It was impossible to breathe without getting to smell Renard.

Nick noticed how bittersweet the smell was, but he realised that he liked it because it suited the man.

The moment between them quickly broke when they heard the sound of someone screaming nearby. Renard pulled himself and the Grimm up, quickly pursing the screams that they heard. 

They tracked down where they had heard the screaming coming from, and at first were perplexed by its origin. The two policemen however quickly noticed that there were was signs of someone falling down the slope in the woods.

“Do you see anything down there?” Renard asked.

“I am not sur-” Nick started. “Wait, I think I see a foot.”

Nick and Renard slowly scaled down the slope, moving towards Nick had spotted the foot.

It didn’t take them long before they got close enough to see that it was more than just a foot, but a person who had tripped and fell down the slope. They inched closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of who it was that they had found.

Nick quickly spotted the golden locks, and had realised that it was the same person that they had nearly accosted earlier, and that the person was actually a woman.

“Is she alive?”

“It is hard to tell,” Renard answered.

The Captain moved closer, and while Nick trailed with his weapon on the blonde woman.

They soon stopped when she coughed, turning around to look at them – revealing her face in the process.

“Help,” she croaked, staring the two officers dead on.

Nick couldn’t believe his eyes, watching as she quickly passed out again.

“It’s her,” he swallowed. “The rebel mermaid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :)
> 
>  
> 
> I do know that there is more mystery than answers, but I promise that the answers will come. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments because they help.
> 
> Actually a comment on the previous chapter has given me a story idea so thank you.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments or ask questions :)
> 
> Regards,  
> The Lion Mutters

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Grimm, as we do and the constant undercurrent of sexual chemistry between our beloved Grimm, Nick Burkhardt, and his complex good/possibly bad Captain, Sean Renard, was really so undeniable.
> 
> I really just wanted to see what it would be like for them to do the deed and I really enjoyed writing this. It was so much fun.
> 
> I love Grimm. Also I love their chemistry. The eye-sexing is just hot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too. Please review/kudos/comment.


End file.
